bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Assassin Natalamé
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710217 |no = 8312 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 64, 66, 70 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74 |bb_distribute = 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Abandoned in the arid lands at a young age, Natalamé came to regard her survival as the only thing that mattered. She never hesitated to kill and even before she understood it, she had developed a cold blooded nature and discretion that was unrivaled. However, her destiny could have been completely different had someone taken her in while she wandered through the desert. Saved by Coal Cauldron, he would have raised her and trained her in combat. After he observed her predisposition for murder, Natalamé would have become a hired assassin for the one she would have considered a father. He would have then entrusted a mission of the highest importance to her: to kill the instigator of the rebellion. |summon = My father entrusted a mission to me. And I fully intend to complete it. |fusion = Thank you for this gift. I must be strong in order to not let my father down. |evolution = My father entrusted a mission to me. And I fully intend to complete it. |hp_base = 5895 |atk_base = 2555 |def_base = 2159 |rec_base = 2009 |hp_lord = 8422 |atk_lord = 3651 |def_lord = 3085 |rec_lord = 2870 |hp_anima = 9539 |rec_anima = 2572 |atk_breaker = 3949 |def_breaker = 2787 |def_guardian = 3383 |rec_guardian = 2721 |def_oracle = 2936 |rec_oracle = 3317 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Noiseless Frenzy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 130% Spark, 250% BB Atk after 15 sparks, 25% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Premeditation |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark debuff, 200% Spark to self, 300% Atk to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Breathless Murder |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 12 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk of Fire types for 3 turns, highly probable critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn & greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 500% x HP / max base HP for both attacks, 140% Spark, 150% Atk to Fire units, 70% chance of 15% Crit and 15% EWD vulnerability, 30% OD gauge fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Silent Slaughter |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn. |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 350% Spark, 400% Atk, 60% Crit rate, 600% BB Atk, 100% chance of recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Rocket Fangs Mastery |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount, slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies, adds probable Spark critical effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = 100% Atk after 15 Sparks, 20% Spark to all allies, 40% chance of 50% Spark increase |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Allow BB's boost to Atk and Spark damage effects to last for 2 additional turns |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Adds probable considerable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill2_2_note = 30% chance of 30% Spark debuff |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_4_note = 180% boost |omniskill2_5_sp = 20 |omniskill2_5_desc = Enhances SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill2_5_note = +20% Spark, 160% total |omniskill2_6_sp = 25 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds probable evasion for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_note = 12% chance |omniskill2_7_sp = 35 |omniskill2_7_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill2_7_note = 15% chance |omniskill2_8_sp = 10 |omniskill2_8_desc = Enhances success rate of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill2_8_note = +5% chance, 20% total |omniskill2_9_sp = 30 |omniskill2_9_desc = Adds massive OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill2_9_note = 300% OD gauge fill rate |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = *Natalamé is the first unit to be summonable at base Omni Evolution form. |addcat = Bad Lands |addcatname = Natalame1 }}